


Medical Romance Isn't Always Easy

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tricia meets Jill, via Claire. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Romance Isn't Always Easy

“Claire?”

Tricia sounds surprised when the woman walks into her surgery, smiling all the same.

“You alright?”

“Fine… just wanted to invite you over this evening… friend of mine is coming around… think you’d like her.”

“Alright… I can’t promise I’ll be free for long.”

“When you can.”

Claire smiles, then walks away, pausing to add. 

“Any time after Six.”

On arriving at Claire’s home, Tricia had found herself face to face with someone she had seen at college and never once had the guts to approach, Jill Weatherill. 

“Claire… what’s going on?”

“Tricia, this is Jill, Jill, Tricia…”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Tricia had smiled, at the other woman’s words, the softly husky tone doing nothing to stop the fluttering she felt in her chest. The two had been sat close at dinner, Claire always finding excuses to leave, before Tricia spoke up softly. 

“Let me guess… single, probably had a husband once… somehow ‘damaged’?”

“Yes… and yes.”

Jill had sighed. 

“Claire would not leave me alone until I came over… apparently I ‘hide’ too much.”

“What happened with the husband then?”

“He died.”

Jill had paused, looking away, ashamed of the bright pain in her eyes, startled when Tricia had closed a hand over one of her own, squeezing gently. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jill had sighed, half-shrugging. 

“So… if we want to leave here, we should probably pretend to be… interested…”

“Who said I’d be pretending?”

“You can’t mean…”

“Except I do… I…”

Words failed her and Tricia sighed, then leant to kiss Jill softly, smiling when Jill finally responded, the kiss deepening just slightly. 

“Well, leave you two alone for two minutes…”

Claire sounded pleased and Tricia had laughed softly, squeezing Jill’s hand again gently. 

“You know me too well Claire…. Would you be insulted if we left?”

“By all means, go… have fun.”


End file.
